A flush toilet has conventionally been known that spouts washing water from a rim part that is formed on an upper edge of a bowl part of a toilet body to generate a swirling flow on the bowl part and thereby execute washing of the bowl part (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2016-142100).
Specifically, in a flush toilet, washing water is first supplied from a water supply source such as a water storage tank to a main water guide channel that is formed below the water storage tank. Then, washing water that is supplied to a main water guide channel flows into a rim water guide channel that is formed along a rim part, then passes through the rim water guide channel, and is spouted from a water spout part that is opened toward a bowl part.
However, at a time when washing water on a main water guide channel as described above flows into a rim water guide channel, flowing thereto is executed, for example, after colliding with a wall surface of the rim water guide channel, so that air may be involved due to such collision. In particular, water saving for a toilet progresses in recent years and a small amount of washing water has to be run powerfully in order to execute washing efficiently, so that collision thereof with high energy may involve air at an increased pressure. When washing water that has involved air is spouted from a water spout part, such air may blow up to scatter such washing water. Furthermore, high impact thereof may cause flow turbulence to enhance scattering from a water spout part. Thus, there is room for improvement in a flush toilet according to a conventional technique in that scattering of washing water that is spouted from a water spout part is suppressed.